Currently most user companies run a plurality of processes, systems, and applications. Current user company environments typically include the following sales processes and functions: quoting and ordering, customer relationship management, accounting, sales force automation, and forecasting. These various processes, through some allocation of duties and some cross-allocation of duties, take care of product pricing, user company masters, campaigns, payment history, shipping information, leads, and promotions.